A Mother's Embrace
by Kawaii Katana
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to the characters of Hakuouki as babies! Also, a nod to the mothers of said children. Open to asks! Warnings: Major cuteness ensues!


**A/N: I wrote this as I was snuggling one of my Souji plushies. The man suffers such great tragedy, in both the anime and any route in the game. I wanted to give him a tribute to the days before that guardedness grew in him. What better way than with a bubbling, bouncy baby Souji? Plus, I wanted to give him the mother's love he needed so much.**

 **If you all like this and want me to continue, I am definitely willing to do baby Hakuouki one-shots. Any character if you request it, and I mean any. Yes, even a baby Shimada or Amagiri. I mean anyone. Heck, even Otouri-san.**

 **Just say the name and even give a prompt, if you like. First laugh, first smile… anything.**

 **Please enjoy baby Souji! He was just too adorable to write for, those giant green eyes and fluffy bangs. Kyaaaaa**

* * *

The moment she laid eyes upon her precious newborn, she knew it had to be love. The hours of perpetual pain, shrieking agony and wailing were replaced by the maternal serenity of having her baby placed within her arms by her exhausted midwife. She had finally birthed a son to the Okita name. _Soujirou_. That would be the name befitting a samurai.

His mother smiled fondly at the child suckling her breast, weakly brushing back his thin patch of light brown hair, a hue which was not dissimilar to her own. She absently wondered what color his eyes would turn after their milky blue faded away. Would it be her soft grey or the warm emerald of his father's? She had rather hoped to have at least one child with her loving husband's eyes.

Little Soujirou, belly full of milk, sighed in involuntary contentment, knowing nothing of the world but his mother's arms and the room she was staying in as he squirmed with a stretch. He was embraced, coddled and swaddled with a security that felt much like the womb. If a baby could know happiness and safety, he certainly did. He had yet to meet his father, brother, and sisters, the time of uncleanliness not yet being fulfilled, but he would meet his family soon enough.

For the time being, she was contented to remain in solitude with her baby, soaking in the tranquility of her bond to her son. She smiled upon him, mixed with pride and an awe-struck adoration. What a beautiful baby he was. Soon, his exposure to the world, imminent as it was, would come. For now, he would be within the sanctity of mother's embrace; loved, nourished and nurtured. She gently planted a kiss to his petite head, cherishing him as any mother would.

His laughter was infectious, bouncing around the walls at this newly discovered game. Souji, as his sisters lovingly dubbed him, had discovered not only that he had a nose, but that Mama had one as well. The laughter started when, after placing his tiny, chubby hand upon her nose, she had crossed her eyes together and given a small gasp of exclamation. His laughter was uninhibited and shook his entire small frame, his first full laugh being a momentous belly laugh. When the giggles settled, he smothered her nose with his hand once more, eliciting the same reaction from Mama.

The noise drew the attention of his sisters, who had been hanging the laundry just outside the window. Their chores abandoned at the first sound of their baby brother's laugh, they hastened inside. Kin immediately took to the game, being only six, Souji gurgling at the sight of his sister's crossed eyes and opened mouth as she exaggerated the game. He reached for Mist afterwards, and after some reluctance, for she was a young lady of nine and was beginning to think she was above these things, she allowed him to grab her nose. At her unwillingness to cross her own eyes, he patted her nose repetitively, perplexed that there was an entirely new outcome. It made the baby boy somewhat frantic and he demanded she play the game properly, give him his desired outcome. His cooing grunts of frustration became loud mounting exclamations of "eh, eh!" At his determined insistence and Mama's persuasion, Mitsu caved affectionately and focused on the pudgy hand upon her nose.

His giggles came bubbling forth again, relieved he was both the center of everyone's attention and the instigator of entertainment. His stubbornness and determination did not go unnoticed by his mother, who was also thinking the bittersweet thoughts of a samurai mother. This innocent ball of coos and gurgles would one day carry a sword at his hip, a warrior in every right. It was a great honor and the tradition of the family, but it was sad to think his naivete was fleeting as the sakura. One day, he would be a man, but his mother could not refrain from praying for a peaceful Era for her son to grow in. Those emerald eyes were filled with joy and wonder, a sight which warmed her heart. If only his eyes would remain as round and pure as they were now.

He looked to her, placing his small warm hands on either of her cheeks and snuggled his tiny face to hers. Let it not be said he was not wholly his Mama's little boy.

When his father and adopted brother Rintaro came later that evening, having finished working for the day, both girls had to show them Souji's laughter.

As soon as the baby was in his father's arms and his spray of soft bangs thoroughly mussed, he initiated the game and his father was bombarded with the sounds of pure joy. Two sets of green eyes sparkled with euphoria and the family was serenely complete in the space of an everyday occurrence. Souji had loving parents and siblings to dote upon him. What baby could be happier?

After several rounds of this simple delight, he was replaced to his mother's arms as soon as he yawned widely, wiping at his suddenly sleepy eyes. He had been playing all day and the time had come for a well needed sleep. If they weren't careful, the sweet and giggling Souji would become a very cranky and shrieking baby and though his mother could soothe him with her maternal caress, everyone preferred to keep things peaceable.

He was perfectly contented to suckle himself to sleep, secured within the family that surrounded him in their warm embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Seriously could not refrain from writing a baby Souji. So small and new! I kinda wish there was a way the game had baby photos… oh, well.**

 **Let me know if you have a baby request! I will do as many requests for a character as are given. I do not mind duplicate asks.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
